Cuddling
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie and Mark have fun cuddling on the couch. one shot!


they'd managed to keep their relationship a secret. they'd wait till everyone else fell asleep, then cuddle on the couch. Bonnie layd behind Mark, holding him tightly. Mark smiled while they watched the tv. Mark was always careful, not to fall asleep on the couch, as that would be suspicious. Bonnie pulled him closer and nuzzled the back of his neck, smiling. he couldn't remember being happier. he kissed the back of Marks neck and he laughed.  
"Bonnie knock it off." Mark laughed softly. Bonnie smirked.  
"Markiplier, your not ticklish are you?" Bonnie smirked. Mark quickly shook his head.  
"n-no! no!" Mark said quickly. Bonnie shoved him off the couch and started to tickle him. Mark flailed and laughed.  
"B-Bonnie! st-stop it!" Mark laughed and squirmed around. Mark tried to fight him off, but he still had his animatronic strength. "Bonnie! pl-please st-stop it!" Mark laughed loudly. there was a noise and Mark quickly covered his mouth. Bonnie stopped tickling him and they listened. it was silent and Mark cleared his throat, getting up. Mark dusted himself off and tackled Bonnie quietly. they landed on the couch and he started tickling Bonnie, who was twice as sensitive. he was crying he was laughing so hard.  
"Ma-Mark! st-stop it! I-I'm gonna piss o-on your couch!" Bonnie laughed hard trying to cover himself so he wouldn't pee on the couch. Mark laughed and stopped. Bonnie shoved him off. "you jerk." Bonnie muttered getting up to go pee. Mark laughed slightly. Bonnie walked back and sat beside Mark, pouting cutely. Mark smiled and cuddled closer. Bonnie pouted and pushed him off. "no cuddling. you almost made me epee in my pants." Bonnie pouted. Mark smiled brightly leaning over at him.  
"awe stop pouting Bonnie." Mark smiled. Bonnie shoved him off.  
"no. get off." Bonnie whined. Mark cuddled closer and started tickling him again. Bonnie started laughing and managed to push Mark off. he came over and started tickling him back. Mark squirmed and laughed.  
"o-okay! okay! tr-truce! tr-truce!" Mark laughed. Bonnie pulled back and smiled. Mark leaned up to him and kissed him softly. Bonnie pulled back and smiled, nuzzling him. Mark smiled and looked at the clock. "it's almost two. Freddy gets up for his weird ass job in fifteen minutes." Mark said.  
"oh well. we should be getting to bed anyway." Bonnie said softly. Mark pouted slightly.  
"I don't want to." Mark muttered, cuddling closer. Bonnie chuckled and pushed him back slightly. "why are we keeping this a secret?" Mark ask.  
"because Freddy." Bonnie said. Mark cuddled closer, holding tightly to him. Bonnie could hear Freddy getting up. "Mark let go! get's coming!" Bonnie hissed quietly. Mark sighed and let go, retreating to his room. Bonnie watched him go and sighed. he could either go cuddle Mark and piss Freddy off or dating a human, or ignore that Mark just left and probably loose him. Bonnie decided he could deal with an angry Freddy, but he couldn't live without Mark. he got up and went after Mark. he went and cuddled with him on the bed. Mark was shocked.  
"thought you didn't want to make Freddy mad?" Mark ask. Bonnie nuzzled the back of his neck.  
"I can deal with Freddy, but I can't imagine living without you and your love." Bonnie said. Mark smiled and nuzzled him.  
"your a sap." Mark chuckled. Bonnie smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you and I don't care who knows." Bonnie said. Mark smiled and Bonnie pulled him closer, holding him around his waist tightly. Bonnie curled around Mark, wrapping his arm around Marks chest as well. Mark snuggled closer and closed his eye's. he snuggled closer.  
"I love you too Bonnie." Mark said softly. Bonnie seemed to purr and a purple light filled the room. Mark rolled over and looked at Bonnie. "problems?" Mark ask.  
"shh." Bonnie said, Mark looked confused.  
"huh?" Mark ask. a robotic hand covered his mouth and Mark struggled sligthly. he tried to speak and Bonnie seemed to growl. "stay here. someone just broke in." Bonnie said. Mark looked confused.  
"ar-are you sure?" Mark ask. the rabbit nodded and headed to the door. he picked up a base ball bat and swung hard at the entruder when it came at him. Foxy flew out of his room.  
"easy Foxy. call the cops." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and headed to call the cops.  
"oh man! I think you broke my ribs!" the burgler cried.  
"you broke in. broken ribs are the least of your problem." Bonnie growled getting close to his face. the man screamed seeing the animatronic parts. Bonnie smirked. "whats the matter, don't you want to play?" Bonnie smirked. he screamed loudly. Mark pulled Bonnie back.  
"Bonnie easy. the cops will take care of him." Mark soothed. Bonnie went into another room and came back a minute later. his purple hair flopped over his face. he looked pissed.  
"you broke into the wrong house." Bonnie growled. Mark yelpped lowly when Bonnie pulled him closer. Mark leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"easy Bonnie." Mark soothed. Bonnie continued to glare at the man. he reached down and took Bonnie's hand. "hey sit on the couch and calm down." Mark said softly. Bonnie seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd gone into and nodded.  
"okay Mark." Bonnie replied. he sat down and the cops arrived. they took their statements and left.  
"what happened to you tonight?" Mark ask softly, after the cops left. Bonnie shrugged.  
"I'm not really sure." Bonnie replied.  
"you really scared me. I thought you were going to beat the crap out of him. even with the cops here." Mark said.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Bonnie said softly. he hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. he pulled Mark onto his lap and sighed softly. Mark held him as he rested his head on Marks chest. Mark ran his hands through Bonnie's hair gently and kissed his head.  
"okay. let's get to bed." Mark whispered. Bonnie nodded and stood, curling with him on the bed. they fell asleep.


End file.
